First and last love chapter 1 Mistletoe
by Crystallography
Summary: Semuanya akan menjadi indah walau dengan berbagai perbedaan


Disclaimer : Tokoh pairing buatanku,tapi JK Rowling tetap mendominasi.

Don't like ?

Dont read my story !

Musim salju kali ini,Claire Emerald putri dari Arnata Vector dan Albus Vector memilih untuk tidak pulang ke rumah. Terlebih lagi Claire sekarang menjabat sebagai ketua murid,bersama dengan si rambut pirang Seventino Corner putra tunggal dari Mr dan Mrs. Corner

Claire mendengus kesal di atas mejanya,memandang perkamen-perkamen yang berantakan di matanya melirik ke arah jam yang tergeletak di atas mejanya.

"Huhh ternyata sudah larut sekali",batinnya kesal.

"Corner,kau membuatku melakukan pekerjaan dua kali lipat",Claire menjatuhkan badan ke kursinya.

Claire membereskan perkamen-perkamen yang berantakan,dan keluar dari kelas Potion Proff Slughorn. Berjalan menuju ruangan khusus Ketua berhenti sejenak di depan pintu masuk dan mengucapkan kata sandinya.

"Jeruk Busuk",Claire memasuki ruangan tersebut dan matanya langsung tertuju pada sesosok tubuh yang sedang berleyeh-leyeh di sofa biru tosca.

"Corner ! dari tadi aku menunggumu di kelas Potion,tapi kau..? Ahh !",umpat Claire seraya menjambak rambut Seventino.

"Aduh ! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh rambutku !",teriak Seventino geram.

"Kau membuat rambutku rusak,Claire!",bentak Seventino seraya menarik tangan Claire mendekat ke tubuhnya.

"Corner,aa-a-pa-a yang ingin kau lakukan?",Claire menjawab terbata,menatap mata Seventino yang menunjukkan aku-ingin-memakan-mu

Seventino hanya memberikan senyum menyeringai,menatap tajam penuh arti. Seventino mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Claire,mendorong ke arah tembok seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Claire.. Jarak wajah Seventino dan Claire hanya lima senti saja,bahkan hidung mereka nyaris saja menyentuh

"Aku kenapa?",Claire hanya membatin pelan di hatinya. Claire merasakan sesak di dadanya.

Dan . .

"Hatchiiihh .. !,"Claire bersin tepat di depan hidung Seventino.

"Cih !",dengus Seventino

"Kau ! Lagi-lagi merusak suasana",ujarnya kecil.

Seventino beranjak meninggalkan Claire yang sedari tadi menahan masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan menutup pintunya dengan hanya memandang sambil masih terkikik pelan.

- Seventino POV -

"Sialan! Claire , aku akan membalasmu",aku bergumam jam yang melingkar di tanganku menunjukkan pukul 12 malam itu artinya sudah waktunya untuk berpatroli.

"Hmm,rasakan Claire",aku tersenyum licik sambil membayangkan sesuatu.

Aku bergegas membuka lemariku untuk mengambil jubah Ketua Muridku,dan bergegas memakainya seraya mematut diriku di depan cermin."Aku tampan !",ucapku tanpa sadar.

- Seventino Pov END -

Seventiono yang keluar dari kamarnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepalanya pelan,melihat Claire masih berkutat dengan buku-buku tebalnya.

"Heh keriting,mau sampai kapan kau berkutat dengan sampahmu itu?",Sevention mendengus sambil membetulkan tali sepatunya yang mendongakan kepalanya,beranjak dari sofa tersebut mendekati Seventino.

"Buuuukkk !"

"Awwww,sakit sekali",Seventino menjerit pelan sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Sakit ? Sakit kan !",Claire berteriak di telinga Seventino sambil menyunggingkan bibirnya.

"Kau bilang ini sampah ? Ini buku ! Apa kau tak punya mata ,eh ?",Claire menatap tajam mata iris hijau emerald itu.

Seventino masih mengusap kepalanya,sambil menatap tajam mata Claire "Lihatlah sudah jam berapa ini ? Sudah waktunya untuk berpatroli hey gadis rambut pirang ! ",Seventino mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Claire. Claire terlihat bersemu merah di pipinya,dan menoleh ke arah jam yang tergantung persis di belakang Seventino. Benar saja,waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 12 malam lewat 5 menit,sudah saatnya memang bagi mereka berdua untuk melaksanakan tugas seperti biasa. Claire menjauhkan wajahnya dari Seventino,dan bergegas menarik jubahnya yang tergeletak di sofa hijau tosca tersebut kemudian memakainya.

Claire berjalan menuju pintu keluar tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah Seventino,"dasar pirang ! Dia meninggalkanku", bergegas menyusulnya sebelum teriakan panjang itu terdengar -benar memuakan gumamnya.

Mereka berdua menelusuri lorong demi lorong,terkadang bayangan hitam muncul sekelebat.

"Eh nona keriting,apakah kau percaya dengan legenda Mistletoe ?",Seventino bertanya kepada Claire tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan lorong-lorong -suara binatang kecil terdengar menambah suasana yang sangat pekat dengan malam.

"Mistletoe ?"

"Ehem , ya "

"Ah tidak",jawab Claire datar

"Kenapa ?"

"Harus dijelaskan memangnya ?",Claire melotot ke arah Seventino sambil menunjukkan muka sebalnya.

"Mistletoe itu sejenis tanaman inang bentuknya seperti anggur namun berwarna putih",Claire menjelaskan dengan singkat.

"Lalu,maksudmu legenda apa ?"

"Ada yang mengatakan kalau kita berciuman di bawah tanaman mistletoe,cinta kita akan ?",ucap Seventino

"Jangan pernah percaya!",Ucapnya tegas

Claire berlari kearah tangga menara Astronomi,sementara Seventino mengekor di belakangnya.

"Lumos"

Claire bersandar dipinggiran balkon,memandang ke bawah kastil dengan tatapan masa lalunya dengan Scropius Malfoy yang nyatanya tidak seabadi seperti yang dibicarakan orang-orang yang berpendapat jika sepasang kekasih berciuman di bawah tanaman Mistletoe maka cintanya akan abadi.

Tapi ?

Tidak dengannya,dia harus rela kehilangan Scorpius -kekasihnya dulu- karena terjerat devil snare. Hingga akhirnya dia tidak bisa bertahan hidup lebih lama,dan Claire harus melepaskannya dia pergi.

Hingga satu tahun lamanya,dia tak benar-benar bisa melupakan sosok Scorpius itu.


End file.
